Julius Caesar
Julius Caesar was the victim in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). Profile Julius Caesar was a prominent figure during the Roman Republic who donned a red sash over his white toga and wore a pair of caligae. He also wore a golden laurel wreath over his head, and a golden ring bearing the republic's insignia in his hand. It is known that Caesar ate figs. Murder details Caesar's body was found lying dead in Queen Cleopatra's throne room three years prior to his historically-consistent death. Janis revealed that Caesar was stabbed twice instead of the usual twenty-three in the history books. These stab wounds were also quick and deep. Janis also confirmed that she found traces of koshari, which meant the killer had eaten koshari before stabbing Caesar in the throne room. Jack and the player later found a bloody dagger which was hidden under a pile of trash in the Egyptian market stalls. Thinking that it could highly be the murder weapon used to kill Caesar, the team got the dagger to Theo, who confirmed that the blood belonged to Caesar, meaning that it was the murder weapon. Theo also revealed that some sweat had been mixed with the dagger. Even though the sweat was heavily contaminated by the trash, he managed to extract some of the killer's DNA in it, confirming that the killer had blue eyes. Relationship with suspects Caesar was once kidnapped by pirates, whom he had executed when he became Roman leader. Yuya was the only pirate to avoid execution, who then became a carpet merchant. Cleopatra was the leader of Rome's protectorate, Egypt, as well as Caesar's lover, leading Cleopatra to refuse to believe her advisers that Caesar was planning an attack on Egypt to steal her throne, thinking it as a rumor. Caesar got into a fight with Cleopatra's guard, Pamiu, as he believed that Pamiu was getting too close to Cleopatra. Caesar beat Cleopatra's slave, Nebet, bloody for "feeding him a fig too slowly". Roman soldier Brutus was scheduled to kill Caesar in the year 44 BCE in an attempt to usurp the throne. However, as of the events of the case, Brutus was a loyal soldier to Caesar as well as his son. Caesar refused to acknowledge Brutus as his son however, claiming he was too soft. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Pamiu. Upon admitting to the murder, Pamiu admitted that he was a time traveler from the present day who had gone back in time to woo and sleep with Cleopatra. However, a jealous Caesar had accused him of seducing Cleopatra; Pamiu then stabbed Caesar in the back to prevent him from jeopardizing his plan. They then presented him to Cleopatra, who ordered the team to send him to the alligators. The team then took him back to the present to be judged, speculating that he would get 30 years in prison. Zara and the player would later learn that Pamiu was manipulated into killing Caesar by Nebet with unspecified reasons. Trivia *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Julius Caesar was the leader of the Roman Republic proclaimed as its dictator in 47 BCE and assassinated in 44 BCE. Case appearances Gallery CaesarsBody.png|Caesar's body. PamiuinJail.png|Pamiu, Caesar's killer. NebetTravelinTime.png|Nefertiti, the late mastermind behind Caesar's murder. CleopatraTravelinTime.png|Cleopatra, Caesar's late girlfriend. BrutusTravelinTime.png|Brutus, Caesar's son. OctavianTravelinTime.png|Octavian, Caesar's adopted son. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims